


The Greater Good

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Apparently that episode did a number on my psyche, Gen, Heather is a Good Friend, Spoilers for Oversight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "I wanna know why."
Relationships: Heather Lisinski & Edward Beck





	The Greater Good

“You lied to me.”

Heather froze, swallowing hard as she stood just inside Beck’s office, fingers gripping onto the latest New Bern report.

“Sorry?” She was surprised her voice sounded so steady considering her heart was thundering against her chest.

“You took a page from a package I received. I‘d like to know why.”

Swallowing, she turned to face him slowly. Though her expression was neutral, her blue eyes gave her away. The guilt she felt was reflected in them the way light reflected off a mirror.

“You’re not even denying it.” His voice was as neutral as her expression, but *his* eyes revealed his disappointment.

Disappointment in her.

Heather could barely hold his gaze.

“I wanna know why.”

She drew in a breath, torn between her loyalty to Jake Green and her belief that Major Beck was a good man who just wanted to do the right thing. But she’d thought the same thing about Phil Constantino once, too.

Heart heavy, she shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sir.”

If possible, Beck looked even more disappointed. “I see.”

Turning, Heather moved toward the door.

“You know…once a trust is broken it’s incredibly hard to repair it.” His voice was quiet.

Heather paused. How well she knew about broken trust. “Sometimes we have to do things we don’t really want to do in the interest of the greater good, Major,” she said softly.

Beck was silent for a moment. Then, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She shut her eyes momentarily and headed out of his office, shoulders slumped.

For the first time since she’d returned to Jericho, Heather sincerely wished she hadn’t come back at all.


End file.
